Twilight fires
by JoHnLoCkHoNk
Summary: Merlin is seen as a nuisance to some of the older knights. To get him out of the way, they close and barricades the stable doors while Merlin is inside mucking them out for Arthur, then sets them on fire. Arhtur is out on his horse and see's the smoke, can he save merlin in time? ... no


**A/N: hey guys, this this is my first fic for merlin other than mistakes… the one where merlin gets hit by a bus and stuff… whatever! Anyway yeah! Be supportive and stuff yay!**

**Prompt:** **Merlin gets in the way of yet another assassination attempt or is seen as a nuisance to some noble or knight or whatever really (your choice). To get him out of the way, said person closes and barricades the stable doors while Merlin is inside mucking them out for Arthur (while Arthur is out riding his horse or whatnot), then sets them on fire. Your choice whether he lives or dies.**

**WARNING! **

**.triggers**

**.cussing**

**.implying stuff**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own merlin, because if I did I wouldn't need to write fanfiction .**

**Twilight fires**

Once again as punishment for Merlins mouth he was sent to go muck out the stables, not that it was any trouble really he was used to it… but lately some strange things have been happening. Such as just recently when a flower pot almost crushed him from overhead, luckily Arthur had pushed him out of the way in time only for him to smack merlin over the head with the palm of his hand and call merlin an idiot.

Merlin didn't really mind that though, he knew Arthur was just looking out for him, he smiled at the thought. Arthur getting all flustered because he was almost injured. Earlier that day Athur had left to go on a ride, for what? He didn't know all he said is that merlin couldn't come with him and when merlin started to argue that's how he ended up here mucking out the stables.

He spent this time mostly thinking of Arthur instead of doing work, the way his hair was so soft. Okay yeah he admits it, in one of those many times he had hidden out in arthurs room he may or may not have started playing with the soft golden locks. He shook his head, he really shouldn't be thinking that way after all he was a servant. Not only that but he was also a man, but there was just something about Arthur… Just the thought of arthurs strong arms being wrapped around him, soft touches in sensitive places- wait what?! Ugh…. "I really need to stop this" he whispered to himself continuing to work.

Outside the stables though trouble was a brewing, you see some of the older((more respectable (rich) )) knights were getting concerned for poor Arthur being abused by that ass of a servant of his. The man was taking up all there princes time, they would go out for hours on end coming back after dark or not at all until the next morning. Suspicions were growing, and soon the rumor had started that merlin had bewitched the prince into doing most disgusting acts with the servant.

The solution: Kill him, that would break the spell. They all knew if the prince was around they would never be able to get the job done, but if he thought it was an accident, there wouldn't be a problem. The spell would be broken and the prince would get a new servant and everything would go back to normal, problem solved.

Arthur going out for a morning ride without merlin had just been dumb luck. About five or six knights crowded outside the stables blocking the entrance so there would be no escape, covering up every nook and cranny. Then after they had finished with twelve torches they lit the entire place on fire, it started out slow mostly just smoke before the entire place was up in flames.

Merlin smelled the smoke first "what the hell?" he said walking towards the door only to find it locked, he tried pushing on it but it wouldn't budge "hey! Let me out of here!" he yelled banging on the door "this isn't funny!" he shouted in panic as fire came up from under the door. Fear consumed him, thought of the pyre entering his mind not even thinking to use his magic as he searched for a way out. In the end the some got to heavy and he went to the door banging on it so hard his fist started to bleed. The smoke hurt his eyes and tears started to spill over "SOMEBODY HELP!" he screeched. He slumped to the floor, It was no use… no one was coming… He was going to die… and then there was darkness.

~MERTHURMERTHURlinebreakMERTHURMERTHUR~

Earlier that day that idiot merlin had almost had his head smashed open by a fucking falling vase. T be quite honest it had scared the shit out of him, luckily he had pushed him out of the way in time… It was weird though, seeing merlin almost hurt made his heart lurch in a way he has only ever felt for gwen. He knew this feeling was wrong. He knew it was wrong to think of touching merlin, to take his very being. His heart and soul… his body too, he tried so hard to ignore thinking of merlins pail white skin on his own, touching, caressing, to kiss him tongues clashing together fighting for dominance. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

At the moment Arthur was on his horse galloping through the woods, he had to get away from these thoughts for a while, or more like get away from merlin, but no matter how far he went the thoughts followed him… and it was scary "what do I do?" he asked himself the wind whipping his face as he went.

Finally he stopped his horse to check and see where he was, he had gone farther than he thought he had. He whistled looking around, this was pretty far away, in fact he was on top of a huge hill "when did this get here?" he wondered looking around some more. Getting off his horse he turned around to face where he came from. There was smoke coming from the distance.

Maybe a bandit camp? He wondered but shook his head "no… that's to close to Camelot… to Camelot… IN CAMELOT!" The fire it was definitely coming from his city. Climbing back onto his horse he raced down the hill back into the woods twigs and sharp object scratching his face up, slicing a hole in his red tunic, but he didn't even notice the small trickle of blood trail down his cheek and drip off his chin.

When Arthur finally reached Camelot he raced over to the stables, they were up in flames, several people were trying to put the fire out "Holy shit!" he yelled running to help when a realization hit him. Merlin had been cleaning out the stables. He made a mad dash for the door, which was completely up in flames by now. Someone grabbed him from behind "Sir Geoffrey! Have you seen merlin" the noble shook his head even though in his head he was laughing at the princes' fake worry.

Suddenly he heard an ear shattering screech coming from the stables "MERLIN!" he shouted twisting out of Sir Geoffreys' grip running back towards the door "MERLIN! MERLIN? Are you in there?" he shouted, the only reply was more screaming. Blind panic and fury enveloped him as he tried to kick the door down. Several men were pulling him away from the door now "MERLIN!" He screamed felling his heart in his throat, it was almost as if it was burning, not in the happy beautiful way it usually did when merlin touched his shoulder or smiled at him.

It hurt, it hurt so much. He twisted and struggled against there grasp hearing the pained cries of merlin begging for help "Oh god! Some one help him!" he howled "PLEASE! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" he cried, he felt an unfamiliar sting behind his eye lids. It was probably just the smoke, right? "PLEASE! PLEASE!" He heard merlin calling for help for somebody anybody to help him then he heard something that made his heart shatter "ARTHUR! HELP! ARTHUR!" merlin was calling for him… his sweet merlin, the man he loved so mu- loved… He loved merlin! HE LOVED MERLIN! Distracted with his thoughts he somehow didn't notice the screaming stop, but when he did, his eyes shot up from where they were staring at the ground he struggles harder. NONONONO! Please god no! He thought.

This couldn't be happening! Please tell me it's not true! Please! Finally when the guards thought it was safe they let Arthur drop to the ground in his despair, bad idea. He suddenly got up running towards the still burning building, a small hope enveloped him when suddenly just before he reached his destination the entire thing collapsed "MERLIIIIN!" he screeched the people were still throwing bucket's of water on the building, the fire began to subside and Arthur was able to run up and search through the rubble.

Oh god please no, he thought as he turned over some wood and rock. He continued this until he saw a small scrap of red.. "merlins neckerchief! " he said to himself running towards it dropping to his knees he started digging, his hands covered in splinters, blisters and ash as he dug into the collapsed area. Finally he felt something soft, like hair. Digging deeper he got merlins face, then steadily down all the way until his feet were out in the open.

Arthur stared in shock, merlin was still alive, his breathing was ridged and small tears formed into his eyes but he wiped them away before they had the chance to fall. He fit his hands around merlins back and behind his knees so he could pick him up, Merlins face was slightly charred and his legs… oh god his legs the skin was black as knight and peeling off. Arthur cringed at the smell of the still slightly burning flesh. The knights watched in awe and horror as the king picked up the still living servant.

Slowly Arthur carried merlin out of the fallen building and laid him down, his face was grim "how did this happen?" he murmured, "what was that sire" one of the knights said "HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!?" he screamed p at the unsuspecting knight "What the ell happened?!" why was the door barricaded!? Who did this!?" He screamed, all the elling must have woken merlin from his slumber because suddenly there was a screech of pain and Arthur looked down to see merlin thrashing about as if he were still on fire.

"Merlin, MERLIN! It's okay! Your safe now! I've got you! Calm down!" he said trying to hold merlin down by his shoulders as he tried to get away. He slowly but surely calmed down his breathing labored, stopping every once in a while as if it would never start again "a—arth'r?" he gasped out "yes merlin! It's me I'm here! Your safe. Oh thank god your okay!" Quick as a flash gaius appeared a few feet away from the mess, one of the civilians must have brought him, Arthur thought. Gaius came up to them tapping Arthur on the shoulder "we need to get him to my chambers." With that Arthur picked merlin back up feeling merlin shaking lightly letting out small whimpers of pain his voice hoarse from the smoke.

When they finally reached Gaius' chambers, Gaius forced Arthur out. Arthur wanted to be with merlin right now because he didn't know, he could be dead by now and he wouldn't have been there for merlin, he wouldn't be there to protect him as he passes into the next world "I shouldn't have told him to muck out the stables… it's all my fault"

"hell yeah it's all your fault" a woman's voice, yup that woman's voice "shut up mogana" he said staring at her irritated even though his voice shook almost as much as his hands did he still tried to look as head strong and annoying as ever. Morana wasn't buying it "I tried to get him out! Okay! The wouldn't let me go! They burned merlin! THEY BURNED HIM!" he shouted, his eyes began to sting again and before he knew it, sparkling salt water tears spilled down his cheeks "why do I do morgana!? If I lose him… I don't know what I'd do" he practically sobbed out.

Morgana stared at him in a small state of shock "I loved… LOVE him so much… I don't know what to do! Help me morgana! Please!" he said his head in his hands as he sat on the wooden chair, she sat herself down on the one opposite him a look of pity in her beautiful eyes as she grabbed the small bowl of water and washcloth, lifting arthurs head to look at her she started to clean the little gashes in his face and neck when finally gaius came out of the room and Arthur was up in a flash "IS HE OKAY!? PLEASE TELL ME HE'S OKAY" gaius let out a sigh, his injuries are bad, and though he will heal physically I'm not sure about his mental stability," gaius said a dark look on his face is if he knew something arthur didn't.

Arthur looked at the door gaius had just came from "is he awake? Can I see him" gaius nodded stepping aside for the prince to go into the room, his heart clenched at the site of merlins ragged breathing and bandaged body parts. He knelt down beside merlins bed touching his hand, caressing it lightly before bringing it to his lips. Merlin turned his head towards Arthur eyes a bit blurry and unfocussed as he watched Arthur.

Athur was trembling he couldn't handle this, he couldn't. Tears slipped passed his eyes lids and he put his forehead on the side of the bed "I'm sorry merlin!I love you! I love you! I'm so sorry I didn't save you! I should have known better! Weird stuff was happening and I did nothing! I just ran off!" merlin raised his hand lifting arthurs chin up to look at him "It's okay Arthur, it's really okay… but it's hurts. So please… please kill me." Arthurs eys widened at the request "HOW COULD I DO THAT?! IDIOT!" he shouted.

Tears slipped from merlins eyes as he spoke "it is my last request that I am killed by you… please arthur, it hurts so bad!" Arthur just glared at him standing up "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE MERLIN!" he shouted before slamming the door behind him. He called for two guards and gaius "You two are going to carry merlin to my chambers and you will lock the door "No one goes in! No one goes out! You got that!?" the guards nodded and made for merlins room to pick the boy up and place him on a make shift stretcher gaius had sitting in the corner.

Merlin continuously pleaded to be killed the knights tried hard to ignore it almost giving into the pain the person was in, gaius followed close behind carrying herbs and some cool water, he wondered why merlin wasn't using magic to heal himself. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he continued to follow the guards. Arthur on the other hand was having a problem. Anger consumed his thought and worries "AFTER ALL I DID! HE WANTS TO DIE! Maybe it was all planned by him!?" he said in an almost manic way, feeling the anger bubbling up inside him he grabbed the chair he had been sitting on and tossed it across the room. He let out a scream falling to his knees almost pulling his hair out "what am I doing?" he asked himself.

For the next few days merlin wouldn't say anything. No one really knew if he was alive or dead other than those who saw him after the rescue but Arthur was missing from things even more often now. And that pissed the knights off quite a bit. It was sir Geoffrey who first discovered where merlin really was smiling devilishly softly touching the skin on his collar bone that had a couple of burns here and there, he didn't speak a word.

Tis just made Geoffrey jump for joy as he pulled his knife out and placing it against merlins neck "you want to die don't you?" he said his voice deep and slow, despite the bade tight against his neck merlin nodded vigorously blood seeping onto the blade from his neck "then do everyone a favor, Arthur even said in training today that you were such a burden, that you deserve death, he said that he hates you and the only reason he's kept you alive was so he could play with you for a while longer before you died of your injuries" Merlin knew most of this probably wasn't true but, he didn't have any proof that it wasn't either.

Merlin nodded taking the knife into his hand he finally spoke "can I leave a letter… for Arthur?" he asked Geoffrey "uhhhmmm sure?" he said grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from the princes' desk handing them to merlin. Merlin wrote it quite quickly but whatever, he folded it up and held it tight in his hand before taking the knife to his wrist slicing it open deep into the vein as blood poured onto the bed, it stung, it hurt, but he refused to stop the bleeding he took the letter into the opposite hand and slit the other wrist cutting a little deeper until the knife was almost half way through his wrist. Then he siled softly before leaning back on the soft mattress and fluffy pillows as his life blood leaked from his wrists.

Geoffrey smiled darkly once merlin was finally gone, he grabbed the letter from merlins hand and scoffed slightly "this is too funny" he said crumpling up the letter and tossing it on the floor before exiting the room just as he was walking out he ran right into Arthur "what were you doing in there" geoffreys eyes went wide "why looking for you sire" he said with a smile trying hard not to show the panic in his eyes "anyway I better get going" he said trying to slip away.

"Geoffrey? What did you do?" he asked darkly shoving the man out of the way he entered his room stopping dead at the site before him "no…" he whispered as he ran to merlin "NONONO! Please merlin! Merlin? Merlin!" he continuously shouted his name trying to rouse him… but he did not wake slowly it dawned on Arthur. He will never see merlin again, and he had never told him, he never told him that he loved him! At least not when he was awake. "merlin! Come on! Hang in there! Wake up! This isn't funny merlin! Please wake up… please…" tears Spilled from his eyes as he stared at merlin, they were rapid and hungry as they fell onto merlin. Finally an inhuman screech escaped his lips as he sat on the bed clutching merlin tightly as he screamed.

It wasn't long before someone noticed and many guards came into the room to try and pry the dead body away from there prince "NO! NO! Don't take him away! Please don't take him away!" he kept shouting "please! Please!" but soon enough they were able to get merlins body and carry it away.

Arthur sat there on the bloodied sheets for a long time before speaking to a few knights who were still crowded in the room even a few maid servants "where is he?" he growled all hints of sorrow gone to be replaced by fury, he would get revenge and it would taste so sweet "Sir geoffrey! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" he screamed at them. Hat night many men went out looking for the former knight as Arthur sat and sulked in his room when he noticed a small piece of paper all crumpled up onto the floor, it was in the shape of an envelope almost and on it, it said "do not open this until the day you die –merlin"

In the end they caught up with Geoffrey, his punishment was severe, for running away from justice he had all of his toes cut off so he could never run again, for setting the stables a blaze they dumped salt on him than rolled him on an ice covered river to burn his skin. And for killing merlin… for killing merlin he was locked away in the darkness of the dungeons below the castle where the dragon used to be trapped, only to be brought food once every two days and to never be spoken to. If someone is caught speaking with him they would suffer the same fate.

Many years later Arthur lye on his death bed, no tears came on this day because he knew the kingdom was in the safe hands of his son. He named him merlin, gwen agreed to it so he thought why the hell not, after all she knew of his affections towards merlin the entire time. In his shaking hands he held a single piece of paper, finally the tie had come where he could read it, ever so slowly he opened it and began laughing as tears fell from his eyes. Letting out a final breath a content smile on his face he saw the white missed appearing and merlins out stretched hand ready to take him into the after life. He took it gladly and as they stood there together looking deep into each others eyes after so long. Arthur pulled merlin close to him and placed there lips together gently as they began to dissolve into twilight in each others arms.

When the maid servants came to clean up the room and get the body out, arthurs son came into the room a deep sadness clouding his gaze as he looked at his father "good bye father, please be happy" he whispered hearing a strange crunch sound come from beneath his feet, slowly he picked up the small piece of parchment, it looked so old and worn out but the writing was clear as day… As if it were written with magic. On the paper it said:

"I love you too, clotpole!"

The letter was placed on his fathers grave and as he looked up at the sky he saw two new stars in the sky and he just knew it was his father and the other was that wizard he alwa talked about in those old stories that he loved so much, and as he watched those stars dance together across the night sky he promised he would tell all of his fathers stories so that there undying love can pass through time and no matter how distorted the story may get it will always… ALWAYS have the same message…

**A/N: Holy shit did I really just write that! D': omg! I'm a horrid person! Omg! Bad mimi! Bad! Anyway hope you liked it and please review! I love reiews, no flames though because they hurt my feeling as make me want to hurt myself **** I don't like flames or mean comments so please don't… please.**


End file.
